Morgana, Mind Control Queen of Camelot
by yosefcoleman
Summary: Morgana Uses her Beauty and Mind control to become queen of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any characters of Merlin. BBC and Shine do.

AN: Spells are in italics

"Uther", Morgana says.

Yes Morgana.

Can you please call into this room Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Geoffrey, and arthur's knights, because I have something to tell all of you.

Of course Morgana. Right away.

"Phillip", Uther orders his manservant to bring all those people that Morgana requested into the throne room immediately.

All the people arrive and Arthur immediately says, "why are we here father"

"Because Morgana has something to tell all of us" Uther says.

"Uther, I want you to first order everyone else out of the room, even the guards."

"Everyone who was not invited leave us on pain of death", Uther says.

"_Bind their minds to my beauty and make them all my mind control slaves" _Morgana Says, enslaving all of them to her forever.

To make this spell permanent each of you have to kneel before me, swear fealty to me and kiss my feet, to show your complete submission to me. After that, Uther you will name me your heir, as I am your eldest child, and will then abdicate. Geoffrey will then confirm that, and we will then announce that to the people, and I will be crowned in a weeks time.

Each of the people kneel, and swear fealty, and kiss the feet of the new queen to show their subservience.

Uther then proclaims her his heir and then abdicates.

Morgana says to the people in the room, after the announcement I will tell you what your new lives will be like during my reign.

Morgana, Uther, and Arthur go to the dais and Uther says, My loyal subjects I have a confession and an announcement to make. The first is that My firstborn and heir is not Arthur but in fact Morgana, and henceforth she will be known as, Crown Princess Morgana Pendragon. My announcement is due to this I believe that I am no longer fit for the crown and therefore I am abdicating effective immediately, and Morgana Pendragon will be Queen of Camelot to be crowned in one week's time.

Should I continue. FIrst Ever Fanfic

Please review. Thoughts, comments, critiques, suggestions. All reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Merlin. BBC and Shine do

OK. This is how your lives will be like during my reign.

Merlin. You will be my husband and helper. Anything you need me to know?

Actually yes there is. I am a warlock and a dragonlord by the name of Emrys. The most powerful warlock ever and now I belong to you and will help you rule camelot.

So you have magic and are able to control dragons. Perfect. I will mold you into a good husband and consort who can help me make Camelot the best it can be.

Arthur you will lead my knights, fulfill duties, and help with the upkeep of the country, because even though you are not King, you are still my brother and are the Crown Prince until I have an heir of my own. You will wed Gwen since I know how much you love her.

Thank you very much, Your Majesty.

Gwen. You will help me out but you are no longer my maid. You are now the Lady Guinevere and so you will be my Lady-in-Waiting. You will help me out when I fulfill duties and will marry my brother Arthur since I know you care for him.

Father. You will help me transition into this role as Queen and will give me advice since you were King so you know the inner workings of the office.

Guias, Geoffrey, and the Knights. You will all go back to your duties but know the laws of Camelot are about to be changed as my final announcement is that Effective immediately, Magic will be legal in Camelot. You can only be charged for it if it causes harm to others. Magic to save, heal, and protect, and for other reasons is now perfectly legal. This is because your Queen and future king were both born with magic.

That will be all for now. Please go back to your duties. Merlin please stay behind. I have more to tell you about how our life will be from now on.

They all bow and say Thank You Your Majesty for trusting us with these roles and turn and take their leaves.

Please review. Reviews will let me know what I need to tweak and they keep me going.


End file.
